


Don't Be Afraid, I Want This Too

by damnedifyoudo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, bobby is a proud dad, hen and chim are at it again, maddie is very excited, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: Hen and Chimney really just want Buck and Eddie to kiss.And it's Christmas time, so you know what that means.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 401





	Don't Be Afraid, I Want This Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know it's still the first week of November but this idea got into my head and I had to write it.
> 
> Please enjoy my clownery.

Hen listened and watched as Buck and Eddie walked up the stairs. It was finally going to happen. Her plan was finally coming together. She looked beside her briefly at Chimney, who was smiling. He was in on Hen’s plan and equally excited to see how it all panned out.

Bobby and Athena, who had stopped by for lunch, were none the wiser. Bobby would probably chew them out later, but it was so worth it. Athena would most likely secretly be on board and give Hen and high-five later, because c’mon, this was genius.

Hen, and really the rest of the firehouse, even if some of them wouldn’t admit it, were tired of the sexual tension. The stares, the casual touches, the soft conversations. After all that had gone down in the past year, things had finally returned to normal between Buck and Eddie, and they clearly had it bad for each other.

Like _really_ bad. Seeing the two men interact was sickeningly sweet and painful at the same time, as it was evident they cared for each other immensely, yet neither of them knew. Because while Hen loved them, they could really be such oblivious idiots. Which is exactly why she put a sprig of mistletoe at the top of the stairs, waiting for the perfect moment when Buck and Eddie would walk up together and she could point it out, forcing them to at least come to terms with their feelings for each other if nothing else.

“Wait guys! Stop right there!” Hen shouted as Buck and Eddie finally reached the top of the stairs.

They did, but not without looking at Hen puzzlingly. Hen just smiled back at them.

“Uh, why?” Buck finally asked, scratching at his birthmark.

Hen’s smile grew wider and she could see out of the corner of her eye that Chimney was leaning forward in his seat in anticipation. “Look up,” she said.

Buck and Eddie both did. Both were clearly shocked but had different reactions. Buck immediately turned red and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room, while Eddie’s eyes widened slightly before he puffed his cheeks out and let out a breath.

“Well? You know what this means,” Chimney said.

Eddie looked over at them. Hen and Chimney were looking at him and Buck expectantly, while Bobby and Athena watched the scene unfold with amused looks on their faces.

Eddie turned back to Buck, taking another deep breath before speaking. “Look, man, we don’t have to if you’re not comfortable, no matter what they-“

He was cut off by Buck kissing him chastely on the lips.

Before he could react, it was over, and Buck was sprinting back down the stairs.

Eddie was then too busy looking at the ground and turning red to notice the expressions on his coworkers’ faces. Chimney’s jaw was hanging open, Bobby and Athena were smiling, and Hen was attempting to stifle a laugh, which soon failed.

“Oh my God,” Hen finally sputtered, not being able to hold in her laughter any longer.

“Henrietta,” Athena gently chastised. “Quiet down, that boy is still clearly processing what happened.”

Eddie slowly brought his fingers to his lips, as if he was trying to make sure that what just happened was real. He looked down the stairs and then looked towards the kitchen and jumped. Apparently, he had forgotten that there were still other people in the room.

“Boy, you got it _bad,_” Hen said before going back to her food.

Chimney nodded in agreement. “Yeah, dude you really should just tell him how you feel. It’s not like he doesn’t feel the same way.”

Eddie looked panicked, then directed his eyes towards Bobby pleadingly.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, Eddie, but they’re right.”

“Man up, son. Your boy is waiting for you. Lord knows it’s gonna have to be you that makes the next move,” Athena agreed with her husband, patting him on the back as she looked at Eddie.

Eddie looked at all of them once more, his face turning red. “You all suck,” he said quietly before turning around and going back down the stairs.

“Which translates to, ‘I know you’re all right and I can’t deal with that right now’,” Hen says when Eddie is out of earshot. Everyone else laughs.

“Maddie is gonna love this when I tell her,” Chimney says, smiling fondly at the thought of his girlfriend.

“She’s gonna be mad she wasn’t here to witness it,” Athena chuckled slightly, sitting down at the table.

Bobby smiled as well, sitting down next to his wife. They all began eating and the table fell silent. After a few minutes, Bobby spoke up. “I guess they weren’t that hungry, yeah?”

The table burst into laughter.

~~**~~

Hen had later been chastised for putting up the mistletoe. She deserved that, yeah, but it had been _so _worth it. It wasn’t exactly the outcome she had been looking for, but it had been enough, so she took it down.

Her best friend, however, was not satisfied. He _knew _he could get more out of Eddie and Buck, so as soon as he saw Hen throw the little sprig away, he snuck up and took it right back out of the trashcan. He knew the perfect place and time to set it up. Maddie had a day off in a few days and she was going to be joining them at the station to help cook Christmas dinner along with Karen and Athena who would join later. Athena was right, Maddie had been upset she missed her brother finally kissing Eddie, so he wanted to make sure she was here for this.

Maddie would be there as early as morning briefing, so Chimney knew that would be the perfect time to set his plan in motion. He had gotten to the station extra early that morning to place the mistletoe right in the entryway of the locker room, which was fully visible from the truck bay. Eddie and Buck were often the last ones out and they almost always walked out together, so it was the perfect place to catch them.

Buck and Eddie said nothing as Chimney basically sprinted out of the locker room, making damn sure they were the last two in there. As Chimney approached their morning briefing spot, he immediately turned his attention back to the locker room, waiting with bated breath.

Hen was the next one to walk up and she had Maddie along side her. She eyed Chimney suspiciously.

“Chim, what the hell did you do?” She asked, immediately knowing something was up. Maddie smiled knowingly, reaching over and squeezing her boyfriend’s hand affectionately.

“Look at the top of the doorway,” Chimney told his best friend.

She looked and a grin broke out on her face. “Chim! You brilliant bastard.”

“Alright! Let’s get morning briefing started!” Bobby called out as he approached them. Hen snapped her attention to the Captain, but Chimney kept his eyes fixed on the locker room as Eddie and Buck started to come out.

Chimney saw Eddie look up at the doorway and his face twisted into a smirk. Oh shit. Did Eddie see the mistletoe? His plan might be ruined.

Eddie approached the door first and stopped Buck before he could go through. Chimney couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could see Eddie looking up at the mistletoe and then back down at Buck, who was turning red again.

“Han, what are you so engrossed in – oh,” Bobby cut himself off, smiling knowingly. “Didn’t I say no more mistletoe?”

“Hey, I took mine down,” Hen protested.

“Shhh just watch,” Chimney said.

~~**~~

Eddie heard the Captain call for morning briefing and just happened to glance up at the doorway before leaving. Well damn. More mistletoe. Now was his chance to fix this. He smirked, making sure to get the doorway before Buck. When Buck approached, he put his hands on Buck’s shoulders, stopping him.

Buck looked at him like a confused puppy. God he was so adorable when he did that.

“What’s up? We have to get to morning briefing,” Buck said.

Eddie smiled. “Look up.”

Buck did, eyes widening and face turning red again as he moved his gaze to the floor.

“Evan, look at me,” Eddie said softly, using his right hand to lift Buck’s chin up gently.

He did, but only because Eddie was forcing him to. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, terrified of what was to come.

“Evan, you don’t have to be afraid. I want this too,” Eddie admitted, bringing his other hand up to cup the back of Buck’s neck.

Buck smiled then, wrapping his arms around Eddie. Before he could say anything, Eddie’s lips were on his. Buck’s eyes fluttered shut as he breathed in. He went to pull away, but strong hands tugged him back in and suddenly Eddie’s tongue was in his mouth. The intensity of their kissing grew as the seconds went on and Buck let out a moan as Eddie snaked a hand under Buck’s shirt and started tracing his abs with his fingers.

Bobby clearing his throat loudly broke them out of their spell. Shit, they _were_ still at the firehouse.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away, looking at Buck with all the love and adoration he could muster. Buck returned the smile and gave Eddie one last peck before grabbing his hand and walking out towards the others.

They were greeted with hoops and hollers. Maddie had the biggest grin on her face and tears were forming in her eyes. Bobby was shaking his head, but there was a smile on his face.

“Finally!” Hen shouted, patting Buck on the back.

Chimney smiled and patted Eddie on the shoulder. “Yeah, congrats you guys. And it only took two sprigs of mistletoe to do it.”

Buck’s face turned a furious shade of red once again, but this time he looked over at Eddie, who lightly caressed Buck’s cheek with his free hand.

“Oh my God, you guys are just so adorable,” Maddie practically squealed.

“Thanks, we know,” Eddie said smiling, without taking his eyes off Buck.

Bobby chuckled. “Okay, while I’m very happy for you two, you have to keep it professional, alright? I better not find you two in a closet somewhere.”

Before Buck or Eddie could say anything, the rest of them burst out into laughter, not only at Bobby’s statement, but at that fact that Buck and Eddie would most likely be caught in the firehouse eventually.

Bobby smiled once more before starting the briefing. “Okay! Today’s assignments…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cait and Fran for the idea! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @eddiediaz-buckley


End file.
